Sasuke the Omnipotent
by Author Roy
Summary: What if Sasuke really was as bad as a lot of people think he is? Can Konoha, nay, the world, stand in the face of his awesome reality-defying might?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke. What if he was really as horrible as a load of the fans think he was? Just an idea I had one day. I was thinking of some of the scenes and I realized that I couldn't _not _do this.

--BEGIN!--

It was the day of the bell test for Team 7.

"Hold on. I didn't even say start yet," Kakashi said down to the blond genin. Sakura stepped away from the two, while Sasuke merely snorted.

"How pitifully slow. Who were you trying to impress?" The black haired ninja demanded as he crossed his arms. "Such…_ lack_ of speed will be no match for Uchiha Sasuke." Hatake Kakashi rolled his eyes at the young Ninja's words.

"Lack of speed?" Kakashi asked. "Then why am I standing behind you?" And he was. Even though I didn't mention any movement on his part, he was already standing behind the young prodigy. Sasuke snorted.

"Are you? Or am I standing behind you?" He asked. Kakashi blinked and continued to look down at the black haired boy.

"What are you talking ab-" The boy had just barely vanished from his vision, when a fist crashed into the back of his head, sending him flying forward into a tree so fast that his head was lodged into it before he realized he'd been punched at all. Sasuke smirked as he started walking after the Jounin.

"Heh. I'm sure you're thinking such things as, 'What speed!' or 'I didn't see him move at all!'" Both Sakura and Naruto were bobbing their heads up and down in shocked agreement.

"What the hell was that, you bastard?!"

"Hnn." The Uchiha heir only spare a glance at the two genin. "This Uchiha Sasuke is not talking to you." He merely continued on his way, leaving an angered but awestruck Naruto and a broken hearted Sakura. "As I was saying. You, as a ninja of inferior, suicidal, mission-failing Hatake stock, are indeed slower than myself. By far. Tremendously so. Make no mistake about that." Kakashi's eyes had snapped open at the jab towards his father, and he removed himself from the tree as the genin approached.

In a second, the jounin was standing behind Sasuke with a kunai lodged in the boy's throat as blood spurted freely to the ground. The man's Sharingan was out and ready.

"However, the real question you should be asking is if I was ever standing in front of you at all." Kakashi narrowed his eyes as the Sasuke before him continued talking, all the while turning his head the complete 180 degrees needed to face him.

"Heh heh heh…" An amused chuckle sounded from behind Kakashi and the man turned around slowly in order to see Sasuke standing there, with a fully matured Sharingan activated. "It seems you've noticed me. Tell me, son of the broken fang of Konoha, what was it like to watch your pathetic, sentimental father die, when all his dignity had been lost, and even the incompetent ninjas he saved had scorned him?"

"You son of a bitch," Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. 'You're not Uchiha Sasuke. He's just a twelve year old boy. There's… there's no way he could know that about me. Fight as well as you do. Who are you..?'

"You must be thinking that I'm not who I appear to be. On some level, you may be correct," Sasuke said in a half-taunting, half-laughing voice.

Meters away, as the scene unfolded, Naruto and Sakura were watching Kakashi stand there glaring at no one.

"Yoooo, Naruto, Sakura." Sasuke walked over to the two with a smirk. He was holding the bells.

"S-sugoi! Sasuke-kun, you got the bells!" Sakura asked.

"Of course. That pathetic wannabe jounin could not have held these from the legendary Uchiha Sasuke. Such a thing is unthinkable, even." He glared at Sakura. "Did you doubt that I would be able to take something from a mere _jounin_?"

"N-not for a second!" Sakura lied. 'I- I never thought Sasuke-kun was this good!'

"Wait a second," Naruto said as he watched Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme…" He narrowed is eyes. 'Why would Sasuke-teme even bother speaking with us like this? Something… Something is wrong with-'

"Naruto," Sasuke smirked. "Thank you." Naruto and Sakura froze in abject shock. The world in their minds had just imploded. "Thanks to you, I have been able to shine even more than I would have without someone's constant failures highlighting my stupendous success. And also, thanks to me, you have had a goal to strive for for years. You could say in an abstract way that we are best friends." When Naruto suddenly coughed up a spurt of blood, the blond boy looked down at his gut. "And because of that, you will give me the perfect weapon. Because even though we are only best friends in an abstract sense, -that-," He said in a snorting way, "Will be more than enough to give _Uchiha Sasuke_ the Mangekyo Sharingan." He looked over at Sakura, who was pale in the face as stab wounds suddenly appeared en masse along Naruto's body. The boy cried out in pain and shock as he fell to the ground.

"Yes…This power is mine. I can feel it." Sakura slowly turned to face the Uchiha. "Let's test it out, hn?" He smiled at her and his Sharingan… _changed _before suddenly vanishing. The world was enveloped in red and Sakura looked around in a panic.

Outside, only one second passed. Sasuke watched in grim satisfaction as Sakura suddenly froze up and then fell to the ground, twitching and foaming at the mouth. The boy smirked malevolently.

"And now, for you, Hatake. The vision of your own best friend dying before your own eyes for a few years sounds fun." He said as he turned to face the silver-haired jounin. Kakashi was fighting and dodging thin air at high speed, as if he was locked in combat with a deadly opponent. He suddenly froze up as the current illusion was dispelled, and immediately turned to look at the three genin of team seven. His eyes nearly exploded open in shock and horror; Naruto and Sakura were both lying prone on the ground, one in shock, and one likely dead. Sasuke stood there with a pleased smirk on his face. "Oh. I see you broke out of my Jutsu at last." He tsked three times as he motioned the remnants of what would have been team seven behind him. "I'm sad to say that neither Naruto nor Sakura were able to comprehend my prowess. The sight of my skill drove them to madness and suicide."

'This is really the work of a Sharingan.' Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Damn it… This could only be the work of one person! Damn you, Itachi!"

"Hahaha! This feeble-minded dupe thinks that I am the weakling that lost to me in a genjutsu fight when I was a mere six years old!"

--

Itachi jumped a bit as the Sasuke before him vanished when he activated his Mangekyo. He narrowed his eyes and looked around with a hand on his Kunai. 'You are stronger than I thought, Sasuke. Interesting maneuver, little brother. I was not aware that you had even activated your Sharingan, let alone learned to use it like so.' When the world suddenly faded to red, Itachi gasped. 'Impossible! He reversed the Tsukuyomi?'

"Itachi…" came a disappointed voice from behind. Itachi calmly turned around to face his brother. He was well aware that he was no longer in control of the situation. "How disappointing you've turned out to be. I thought you understood the Uchiha Supremacy, and why we must be allowed to take over the village, and then the country, wiping out and subjugating the inferior races as we did so."

"You knew about the elders decision to take over the village, little brother?" Itachi asked, raising a brow. Sasuke snorted.

"Knew?" He laughed. And laughed. And laughed. "You great fool," He started finally. "I was the one who instructed them to do it." Itachi's eyes widened.

'I-impossible! Innocent little Sasuke… my brother…' The ninja narrowed his eyes. 'No. I can see now. It's obvious! Yes…' Things that had not made sense before suddenly started to click in the Uchiha's mind. 'But what will he…'

Itachi could only scream as his body was suddenly subjected to torture, through parts of him being burned, while simultaneously flash frozen, stabbed repeatedly, limbs removed, and being fed his own lower intestine all the while being forced to live.

--

"Impossible. How did you reverse the Mangekyo without one of your own?" Kakashi demanded. "That story doesn't make any sense." Sasuke merely laughed.

"Your pathetic little mind would not be able to follow such a thought. For now," He activated his Mangekyo and looked into the eyes of Kakashi. "You are about to experience the Uchihja Jutsu in its most Sexy form. Are you ready?" The copy-nin had barely a second to react before his world faded to red...


	2. Chapter 2

--Forest of Death--

"And now, let us begin the fight by putting our lives on the line," the Kusa-nin said in a low voice. Sasuke snorted as the Kusa-nin before him pulled on his eye socket, revealing a slitted bloodshot orb. He spat on the ground as the girl before him froze up in abject terror at the show of killing intent.

"Feh. Uchiha Sasuke spits at your theatrics." The black haired boy crossed his arms and arrogantly sneered. "A single lone ninja will never be a match for me." The kusanin, or really, as we all know by now, Orochimaru, laughed at his antics. Clearly the boy was insane.

"We shall see, won't we, Sasuke-kun?" The snake sannin laughed in that distinctive way of his, but Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

"Fool. I've already maimed you at least thirty seven times by now, had we been fighting. Not to mention trapped you in my Uber-Sexy Patented Uchiha Genjutsu several times and used the numerous skills every single ninja in this village has been willing to teach me. Indeed, being that I am the _true last_ of the Perfect Uchiha Race, all of Konoha's Ninja have bowed and scraped to me, a mere child, since that fateful night all those years ago. A simple grass Ninja will not amount to dirt when compared to the great scion of the Uchiha..." Orochimaru frowned as the boy dragged on and on. Although his points about the patented Uchiha jutsu being uber-sexy were undeniable, most of it was melodramatic arrogant spiel that spoke of ignorance to his enemy's potential strengths.

'Hmm. Perhaps I really am betting on the wrong horse here…' The Sannin thought as he suddenly darted over to the mouthy preteen. 'Maybe I'll just take his eyes like Hatake-' The world suddenly flickered out of existence, the previous backdrop of the forest being replaced by an unending blackness that expanded in every direction. 'What?!'

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Sasuke's voice taunted from everywhere at once. "I already told you that I'd ensnared you in my super genjutsu, and yet like the retarded sloth you are you still attempted to attack me. Tell me, you incredible nincompoop, exactly how stupid one must be to try and attack someone after being directly told that they are in a Genjutsu?"

'Impossible! He did not activate the Sharingan!'

"Your slow, sluggish mind is probably trying to grasp how I did it without activating the Sharingan, am I right?" The barely pubescent teen snorted. "Don't even try. A low, microscopic life form like you would not be able to wrap your simple mind around such a concept. For now, I'll just let you think that a wizard did it. As for what's happening to you? Hah, even a fool like you should understand what a concept like death is. The end of your existence. Total nothingness as your body rots, and your mind along with it. This is suitable for something that wasn't much more than canon fodder in the first place, especially when compared to the magnificent Uchiha Sasuke."

'This can not be death. I would not still hear your voice,' Orochimaru thought calmly. 'There is a way out of this. A simple twelve year old, Uchiha or not, can not have made too powerful a Genjutsu for me to simply disperse,' the snake sanin thought back in just as arrogant and snide a tone. 'Kai!' The 'sound' of his thought echoed throughout the blackness, but nothing happened as a result. Sasuke laughed mockingly.

"How amusing! The slug thinks it can break out of my Super Genjutsu!" He laughed some more and Orochimaru, still patient, tried once again to break out of the jutsu.

'Interesting. Such power at a young age… There must be some trick to it, then,' Orochimaru reasoned, although the concept of himself being dead was starting to let a bit of panic creep in.

"Hahahahaha! Keep trying, slug! Enjoy your eternity in oblivion!" Sasuke's voice continued laughing as if faded away.

Not moments later, Orochimaru's mental voice screamed in anguish at his inability to escape the blackness of death.

Outside, Sasuke was standing above Orochimaru's unconscious, twitching and writhing body whose mouth was open in a silent scream, as Sakura stood beside him.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said in a barely audible voice. "What… What happened? I was imprinted… with the image of death-" Sasuke snorted and kneeled down to the kusanin's side.

"Hold him down so I can cut the scroll of Earth from his belly. The great Uchiha Sasuke can not stand to sully himself any longer in the presence of this filth." He commanded as he reached in to his supply pack and pulled out a kunai.

--

The Hokage was a ninja prepared for anything. That even meant hoards of S-class nukenin bursting in through every conceivable entrance, including the walls, floor, and ceiling, he had planned out at least forty seven different strategies to use should such a situation were to occur. However… given that the Hokage was not taken to a single S-class nukenin suddenly bursting into his office and throwing themselves at him in a full force… bear hug, to be blunt, it was needless to say that old Sarutobi was absolutely flabbergasted at the sudden appearance and apparent mental state of his exiled student.

"Please, Sarutobi-sensei! You've got to help me! I don't want to die! I want to live!" he cried out. Sarutobi closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

'So his experiments failed, and he's finally given up. Of course,' the old man attempted to pry the form of his fifty-odd year old student from himself. "Orochimaru, my dear boy… I'm sorry, but I'm afraid death is something that claims us all. It is a natural aspect of life and to deny it-"

"NO! No! You don't understand! He's… He's after me! He'll kill me! Dead!" Sarutobi blinked at that.

"What? Who?" He asked, curious as to whom or what could pose such a threat to his student.

"That awful Uchiha boy!" Sarutobi's mind did a complete 180.

"What?! Foolish boy! What have you done?!" Sarutobi demanded. "You have angered a power far greater than all of the Bijuu combined!" Orochimaru was sobbing by that point. "There is no hope that can save you now!" He quickly removed the sobbing snake-sannin from his form. "I do not wish to be here when that monstrosity appears! How dare you run to me with the hounds of hell at your heels? I should have you delivered to him on a platter!"

"There is simply no need for that, Sarutobi-kun," A familiar, confident, commanding voice came the door and Orochimaru shrieked before suddenly jumping out of the window. "Uchiha Sasuke has arrived." The boy simply leapt out after his prey.


End file.
